


Wake Up Next to You

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mission Fic, Poe is awkward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good partners, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe’s been in love with Rey since the moment he met her. They’ve become good mission partners, but there’s something that Rey wants to do and she’s afraid to ruin their partnership.





	Wake Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 of Damerey Week, first kiss! Full fluff up ahead! When it’s written in italics, it’s what Poe is thinking.

Rey leads the way down the alley, walking at a normal pace, not wanting to draw attention. Poe follows, only a couple steps behind her. They’ve just exited the main square of the city, the setting sun slowly giving them more and more cover. The mission they were sent on had gone smoothly, the intel safely tucked in Poe’s pocket and now they only have to wait for the next morning until they can leave the planet, hidden amongst merchants and traders. They had randomly chosen an inn to sleep for tonight from a map of the city and are currently making their way to it.

Rey stops in front of the building, looking back at Poe over her shoulder. He steps in front of her and enters the establishment, senses aware for any sign of danger. The lobby, if the small room with only a desk can be called a lobby, is empty except for an old woman siting in the corner. Poe walks up to the desk, Rey staying behind to watch their six.

“Excuse me,” he says in Basic, hoping that the woman will understand him. “We would like to rent a room for the night.”

 

The older woman nods and asks for credits. Poe hands her the sum and the lady slides him the key and points to the stair case. Rey follows him up the creaky stairs and he unlocks their room. Rey goes in first, her hand to hand combat better than Poe’s to make sure that they’re alone. When Rey tells him that it’s clear, he steps inside.

It’s not the nicest place he’s ever stayed in for a mission, but it’s far from the worse. They have a small ‘fresher and the room isn’t too small. The only problem is that there is only one bed. Now, Poe would love to be in the same bed as Rey. He’s had dreams about it to his own shame, he should not think of her that way and he knows it. Since meeting her, he feels as if he has found the piece that was missing from his life. He’ll stare at her from across the hangar or mess hall. His heart fills with joy when he sees her speaking with Beebee when she’s messing around the droid bay and he’ll stop just to see her work, often hidden. At night, he imagines being able to roll over and snuggle up to her, pressing his nose in her hair. He imagines waking up next to her in the mornings and kissing her awake. He wants to be the one to make sure she’s warm at night.

So when he spots the only bed in the room there is only one thing to say.

“I’ll take the floor, you can have the bed.”

 

Rey looks at him and then the bed. “Poe, we can both fit in it, you’re not sleeping on the floor. You’re the one who’s flying us back and you need your rest.”

He can’t really argue with her logic, but there’s still that part of him that won’t say yes. “It’s fine Rey, I’ve slept on worse floors than this before.” Rey still looks unimpressed and unconvinced. 

“I’ll take the floor if you don’t want to share. The pilot gets the bed, that’s the rule,” she answers, already grabbing a pillow from the bed.

That won’t do, he’s not letting Rey, his Rey - _where did that even come from, she doesn’t belong to anyone_ \- sleep on a dirty floor. “Fine, we can share if you don’t mind,” Poe lets out before she can put the pillow on the floor. Rey looks up and she has knowing smile on her face, making Poe regret how easily she convinced him.

“Great! I’ll take the left side,” she calls out, already throwing herself on the bed. Poe runs a hand through his curls before removing his jacket and laying down on his back next to her at a respectable distance. Having Rey this close to him and in a bed is definitely torture. Of course, they’ve been in closer proximity to each other before, but it’s the first time that it’s on a bed. Poe tries not to think about it, but every little move that she or he makes is making him rethink the situation. _Is this weird? Why did she just move her arm? Am I too close to her? Am I breathing too quickly? Too slowly? Am I even breathing?_

“Poe, are we good partners?” Rey says, turning so that she’s laying on her side and looking at him. Poe rolls over, mirroring her position.

His brows furrows as he wonders why she asked that question. They’re more than good partners, every mission they’ve done together has been a success, his type of piloting compliments hers and vice-versa, he’s pretty good at charming them out of situations while she’ll threaten their way out and they always agree with each other. When they don’t, they talk it out and make compromises. Leia has been partnering them up for a while and it more than works. Why would she doubt that? They’re great at this.

“I’d say we’re amazing partners. Why?”

“Do you like going on missions with me?” She asks, her usual confident tone timid.

“Yes, of course, you’re the best partner I’ve had in years. Why are you suddenly worried about this?”

“I want to do something, but I’m afraid to ruin this,” she whispers, looking him straight in the eyes.

“What do you want to do?” He asks, trying not to betray is emotions. Her eyes drift down and Poe knows what she’s looking at, but he doesn’t know how to react. It’s what he’s wanted for months now and he doesn’t believe he deserves this, deserves her. _She can’t possibly want me, she could do so much better._

Still, he doesn’t move when Rey gets closer to him. He doesn’t close his eyes, he just stares at the woman he’s wanted to hold more than anything in this galaxy. 

Rey tilts her head up and presses a soft kiss to Poe’s lips. It doesn’t last more than two seconds and she leans back, looking up at him, hoping that she didn’t ruin their partnership. She starts to regret her action when he doesn’t say or do anything. 

Poe’s brain finally catches up with what just happened, Rey just kissed him, his Rey, his Sunshine just kissed him and he’s too kriffing stupid so he forgot to kiss back. Seeing her unsure expression, Poe surges forward, slotting his lips over hers again. His hand hovers over her hip, not knowing what her boundaries are. She is the one to take his hand, giving him the permission to touch her there. As soon as he knows that he can, he pulls her forward so they’re closer.

The kiss is soft and slow, but the love is strong and passionate. It’s the best kiss he’s ever had in his entire life. It feels like the first time his mother brought him in her A-wing, the first time he flew an X-wing, the first time he successfully tracked his father down in the jungle. He knows that this first won’t be a last because there is no way he can do this just once.

The need for air makes them pull apart and they rest their foreheads together. Rey presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth making him smile.

“We’re still partners?” Rey asks, even if she already knows the answer.

“The best in the galaxy,” Poe answers, still smiling. 

Rey sighs and snuggles up closer to him. She tucks her face in his neck and relaxes. Poe presses his nose in her hair and breaths in.

“I can’t wait to wake up next to you,” he mumbles, ready to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED! Ah, a classic. I had fun writing this. Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
